Untitled
by Sanity Optional
Summary: Fourteen haikus about a certain red-headed fourteen-year-old, any guesses who it is? Angsty Poetry! Oh joy, just what this needed to drag it on. For Alexandera, the winner of the Impossible Challenge.
1. T minus 14: 2008

**A/N: For the 'Un-do' Project, this will feature fourteen haikus about Amy Cahill, each representing a year of her life. This is also for… Alexandera! Winner of the 'Impossible Challenge!' HUZZAH HUZZAH HUZZAH HUZZAH HUZZAH HUZZAH HUZZAH! 8D  
><strong>

**This will be updated daily, so this WILL be completed in a span of two weeks. :) *begs for reviews* If you've read 'Impossibly Challenged' already, you know my hiatus has been extended, but since this is for the Impossible Challenge, this will be updated, since I've put off the contest for TOOLONGHNNNG.**

**AMY ISN'T REFERRING TO IAN. D8 Guess what she is referring to, and I'll reveal what it is in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>T-minus 14<em>

014 written by Sanity Optional

Heartbroken. Sadden.

No bandage could mend my heart,

From passing the end.

.

.

.

_The End._


	2. T minus 13: 2007

**A/N: So I guess these A/N's are really my way of communicating to you guys, but guess what?**

**I ENABLED PM's ONCE MORE.**

** Please don't bomb my inbox. Yet. Anyways, back to the haikus, this once is about the Clue Hunt in general. 'The End' is the clue hunt. How it destroys peoples lives. Amy is sadden from that. Wouldn't you be sad to see your relatives dying over a glass vial? ****So if you haven't guessed yet, the haikus are counting DOWN to Amy's life. From teenage years to new-born days. So yeah. xD**

**GTFO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HAIKUS YOU DUMMY. D8  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>T-minus 13<em>

013 by Sanity Optional

A new way to live,

With more boundaries, blocking!

I hate being old.

.

.

.

_The End is Near._


	3. T minus 12: 2006

**A/N: The last one was about Amy growing up, turning thirteen, and how she hated being the older sister. More responsibility for her. I feel your pain Ames, I turned thirteen two months ago, AND I HATE IT. D8 I want to be twelve again. *sniffles* So yeah. I think I'll be coming out of hiatus, and continuing 'Sayonara' and 'In the Mind of a Fangirl.' I've improved in my grammar, and a bit in my spelling, plus some of my writers' block as slipped away, so yeah. :)  
><strong>

**ALL THESE WILL BE HAIKUS, SO SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE HAIKUS, AND GTFO! xD**

* * *

><p><em>T-minus 12<em>

012 by Sanity Optional

Stuck in the middle,

Between those two; _**him**_ and her…

Oh god, please help me!

.

.

.

_Nine, Ten, two years 'til the End._


	4. T minus 11: 2005

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! D: But I wasn't feeling well... Felt like vomiting out my lunch, and I almost did. Don't want to go into details. The last one was about Amy and the Kabras. Many people had concluded that the Kabras met the Cahills when they were ten (D&N) and twelve (A&I). So I guess she had to sit in the middle of them at one of Grace's parties/reunions, and she wanted to get out of there REALLY BADLY. o.o Alright?  
><strong>

**ALL THESE WILL BE HAIKUS, SO SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE HAIKUS!**** OH AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>T-minus 11<em>

011 by Sanity Optional

This is great. Oh joy.

Can you not note my sarcasm?

But only _we_ know.

.

.

.

_Lotto Machine: You got three! Three years until the End._


	5. T minus 10: 2004

**A/N: D: I haven't updated this in YEARS! (Okay, maybe not YEARS, but you get my point) The last one was tough, eh? But if you noticed I italicized the word 'we', then you would have guessed that it was one of Amy and Dan's mind convos. xD **

**A heads-up to my readers... *dramatic music starts* I'm leaving the 39 Clues archive, it's not as much fun as it was before. I will return at one point, and I'll tell you WHAT YOU WILL ABSOLUTELY SOON; In the Mind of a Fangirl will have another chapter posted up. Simplicity and Minority, since it's a challenge. Another Jonalie story. And Untitled. ALRIGHT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>T-minus 10<em>

010 by Sanity Optional

_Maybe ten is nice,_

_A lucky start to my age._

_I was way off-track._

.

.

.

_4 + 10 = The End_


End file.
